


I May Be Royal, But You're My Queen

by hrmdream



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrmdream/pseuds/hrmdream
Summary: A collection of very short stories/chapters in a weird AU with empires, made-up technology and a Chloe who is hiding from royal responsibilities but finds herself a Beca.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 33
Kudos: 86





	1. Say No More Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little idea I got carried away with. I mostly wanted to create the world. The Bechloe here is very very minimal. If you guys like this alternate setting, maybe more can come later. IDK. It's weird. It's really really weird here.

Chloe Beale was royalty. She would never claim it though. Even if it were known in her name alone. She was Chloe Beale, daughter of Maximillian and Sylvanas Beale, the reigning high regents of the Beale ruling line in the independent state of Barden - a nation that stood confidently as the leading technological power in the collective Georgian empires. No, Chloe had decided three years back to set that identity aside. The glamour of prestige and noble living - as is due to her in birthright - were traded for lesser pleasures (if one could call it that) such as the daily rush and grind of work. Work of which Chloe was currently arriving fifteen minutes late to. 

Rushing through the revolving doors of Bella Enterprises, Chloe looked somewhat haggard with her hair done loosely in a high bun, and her baggy, full-body green cargo jumpsuit (the uniform for Bella Enterprises’ Life Division) only half-way zipped up her torso. Where the outfit was left open, a black fitted crop top could be seen tightly hugging her chest. 

“Posen. Chloe.” slightly breathless, the busty redhead greeted the security post by raising her wrist against the plexiglass and flashing her identification - the barcode embedded on the skin of her wrist. 

The uniformed guard gave a passing glance over the identity scanner’s monitor as Chloe passed her wrist beneath the laser reader he held out.

“Ms. Posen,” the security guard - Donald - greeted. “Late start to the morning?” he commented with a grin. For the past few weeks, Donald had become accustomed to seeing a frazzled Chloe enter the building in a rush every morning. He did not know much about the redhead other than the fact that she worked in the Life Division - as denoted by the color and style of her uniform. However, their little morning interactions where the woman would try to offer morning pleasantries, accompanied with a genuine smile - despite her rush - gave Donald the impression she was a kind soul. She was evidently a hard worker as well; he had spotted her on many occasions doing floor sweeps on his late shifts still seated at her desk or in the lab working well into the night. “Your cousin passed through here half an hour ago. Did she not manage to wake you again?” 

“Something like that,” Chloe offered a light laugh and guilty smile. 

When she received the confirmation beep of the identity scanner, Chloe withdrew her wrist and passed through the steel archway of the security gate, making sure to throw a quick ‘Thank you!’ and ‘See you later!’ to Donald over her shoulder. She rushed to the elevators and waited with a tapping foot for one of the elevators to arrive. 

When she first started at the company, her impatience for the elevators was more around the apprehension of being caught holding a false identity implanted on her wrist. Three years of going in and out of Bella Enterprises had wiped those worries away. After all, the company was the leading innovator and distributor of advanced technology in Barden. If identity scanners in the most high-tech and secured building in the technical capital of Barden City failed to detect her deception, Chloe figured she had nothing to worry about. 

With a whoosh, the elevator doors to Chloe’s left opened. She stepped inside and scanned her wrist. 

“Welcome, Ms. Posen. Level Nine Access. Please select your destination.” the unnaturally pleasant automated voice prompted Chloe. 

“Ninety-nine.”

With a quiet hum, the stainless steel elevator doors slid to a close and locked Chloe into what she ruefully considered a boxed contraption of death. Shutting her eyes, Chloe inhaled slowly through her nose and exhaled long and controlled through her mouth. She continued in that manner, counting down from 120. When she came to 0, she heard the familiar ‘whoosh’ of the doors opening and felt the restoration of open air. 

“Floor 99,” the automated voice states as if the floor entirely constructed by metal and glass needed an introduction. Chloe loved this floor. It was the only one in the whole skyscraper designed in its manner. If not for the wall-sized windows, giving access to unobstructed views of the endless expanse of the city around and below them, Chloe would feel like she was still trapped in a metal box as most of the other floors in the building did. Up here, there were endless bounds of sky in every direction you looked. 

“Only twenty minutes late today.” 

Chloe passed through the elevator doors to be greeted by an arm-crossed Aubrey Posen. She was a lean woman with blonde, wavy hair and attentive, olive green eyes. Neatly kempt, Aubrey Posen was a woman that knew she was attractive and kept herself polished to make use of that trait. 

Early on in their relationship, Chloe had learned to not underestimate the older woman’s outwardly pleasant appearance. Aubrey had a natural skill of keen observation and easy charisma, which she used to her advantage cozying up to many Bella employees. She had a network she kept close to stay in the loop and remain ever aware of office happenings. It was rather useful for her role as the Head Project Manager for the engineering divisions of Bella Enterprises. If something needed to be done, Aubrey knew exactly who to contact and exactly what buttons to press to get them to get it done. Aubrey’s knowledge and access to useful resources - all masters in technical savviness - were why Chloe attributed her new life to Aubrey. The woman pretty much organized everything needed to set up Chloe’s false identity. She even looped herself into Chloe’s web by committing to be her faux cousin. 

“Hey, Bree.” Chloe greeted with a quick crease of her brows. Why Aubrey was greeting her at the elevators was lost on Chloe. Aubrey worked on the floor above and had no reason to be waiting around the 99th floor for her. None that Chloe knew of anyhow. 

“You know you are rounding out your third week of being consecutively late, right?” Aubrey falls into step with Chloe as the redhead makes her way toward her desk. “Every day. Late. For three weeks.” 

“I know. I know.” Chloe’s tone is weighted with exasperation as she tries to wave off Aubrey. They have had this conversation almost every day for the past two weeks. 

“Do you remember Mary-Elise?” 

“Yeah, interesting girl. I think she gave me half of her cookie once.”

“We fired her this morning, because she was also coming to work late.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “She was coming to work late because she was having morning meetings with a competitor to share trade secrets. I’m not doing that.” Her shoulders shrug.

“I know you’re not, but - wait - you knew about that?” a manicured hand lands on Chloe’s shoulder. Slender fingers tighten their grip and halt Chloe from taking another step forward.

“Yes?” Chloe squints her eyes and slightly winces.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Aubrey’s brows are furrowed and her mouth is slightly gaped. To Chloe, she looks a mix between confused and angry, which is a little bit what Aubrey is feeling. The blonde was trying to use Mary Elise and her recent misfortune as an example to Chloe. Granted she was not entirely truthful, opting to leave a few key details surrounding the whole firing ordeal out, but apparently the redhead was already aware of said details anyway.

“I’m trying to lay low?” The lift in Chloe’s tonation makes her excuse sound more like a question - her own awareness of her weak attempt to console both parties cracks through. 

“Helping the company with something like this wouldn’t have skyrocketed your profile and alerted anyone,” Aubrey says with a sigh. Chloe’s usual get-out-of-jail-free card falls flat. “You know what is problematic though?” Aubrey’s eyes flick to Chloe’s. “Being late to work every day.” 

Chloe groans and continues on to her desk. 

“For serious, Chlo. I cannot keep using the excuse that you are working extra hours anymore when I do not have a single clue what you’re working on.” 

“Aw, you’ve been covering for me?” Chloe bats her long lashes and does her best attempt at sweet doe eyes. It earns her a hard shove to the shoulder. 

“Tell me why you’ve been here so late.” If Aubrey’s impatience was creeping through to her voice, it was because Aubrey disliked this dance they were doing. Though it was part of her job description, confronting employees every now and then, Aubrey thought it was a distasteful part of the role. She preferred using strategic charms when communicating with employees. Drawing of information in that manner was just more pleasant. Unfortunately for her, this was Chloe she was dealing with. Stubborn Chloe who needs a little more of a forceful approach.

“Huh?” Chloe feigns deafness as she swiftly closes her jumpsuit the rest of the way. The loud zipper stops just two inches beneath her neck. She plops down in her chair and boots up her machine; the whirring of her desk’s power source gently humming to life.

“I _said_ ,” Aubrey emphasizes as she pulls against the back of Chloe’s chair and spins the redhead to face her. “What have you been working on that you have needed to stay late? I checked your project schedule. The status report shows you’re ahead of schedule for all milestones. You’ve been clocking five extra hours every day for no reason, and you don’t even get overtime pay.” 

Chloe bites her lip as she rolls herself out from under Aubrey’s grasp. “Five hours?” she questions. “That can’t be right.” Chloe’s fingers glide across the hologrammed keyboard of the glass panel of her desk, opening the latest gene-splice report Jessica sent over for her to review at the end of yesterday. Her eyes are not reading. She is still thinking about what Aubrey has just said to her. 

Chloe truly does not know whether the five hours Aubrey mentioned is an accurate number or not. She hasn’t actively been paying attention to her additional hours. Ever since the breakthrough she had in her personal project near the end of last week had hurdled her through work she thought would take additional months, she had not spared any thought to the hours it was taking. The tests she had conducted last night had been successes and she was all done anyway. 

“I checked with the security post. The logs show you’ve been spending about five extra hours each day around this godforsaken place. So what is it? What are you doing here?” 

Chloe heaves a heavy sigh. The work she was doing wasn’t necessarily secret. She just would have preferred to keep it private. If only she had been better about waking up on time and hauling her ass to work. She had hoped that being in front of her deadlines was enough to ensure no one would breathe down her back, but apparently tardiness was a larger concern to the powers that be. 

The delicate tap of Chloe’s fingernails as she drums her fingers atop the sensor pad lasts for a brief moment before she eventually makes up her mind. Swiping the pads of her fingers over the thermal sensors, she navigates to the project portfolio she labelled ‘BM’. 

After a few more strokes of Chloe’s fingers, Aubrey watches as the projection panel of Chloe’s machine fills with a diagram of a plant and its corresponding genetic sequence. The Project Manager studies the images before her intently. She reads the scribbled notes Chloe had written in the virtual empty space; black floating ink staring back at her. “This is -” Aubrey mumbles, her eyes once more quickly scan through everything. She is not at all versed in biology and chemistry like Chloe, but Chloe’s footnotes paint a picture for Aubrey to get a general gist of what she is looking at. “You created a plant?” 

“Created is not the right word for it. I just manipulated some genomes to enhance the already present natural trait of an existing plant. It’s more or less a clean extraction of a hybrid.”

Aubrey squints one last time at the projection panel and then turns to Chloe. “Was that you trying to dumb down the genius work you did?” Aubrey shakes her head and raises her brows, impressed. “What you did is amazing, Chlo. The company is going to love this.”

The change is slight, but Aubrey has become familiar enough with Chloe’s mannerisms to catch on to the uncomfortable shift in Chloe’s demeanor. “Were you not planning on presenting this to anyone?” 

“Well, I was going to show it to _someone_.” Her mind flashes with the image of a pair of twilight blue eyes and a gentle smile.

“Oh my gosh.” The folder title she did not pay much mind to earlier suddenly makes sense to Aubrey as realization dawns. She places a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “You did this for her didn’t you?” 

Chloe’s cheeks fill with heat and her bottom lip curls beneath her teeth. She tries to hide her face behind her hands. “Maybe?” she squeaks beneath her mask.

Still hiding behind herself, Chloe does not see the smirk on Aubrey’s face. “Wow. You really are smitten with that midget, aren’t you? I still do not understand how someone as genetically lacking as her is able to turn someone like _you_ into a useless mess.” 

“Hey!” Chloe slaps Aubrey’s arm. “I’m not a useless mess.”

“Have you progressed past saying more than five words in a sentence to her?” 

“I managed to tell her the weather was nice the other day. Literally ‘the weather is nice today’.” Chloe counts each word on her fingers and drops her head to her desk top. “That’s still only five words. Why am I so pathetic,” she groans.

Twirling a lock of ginger hair around her finger, Aubrey laughs lightly. The sight of her friend so distraught over her lacking ability to carry conversation with a particular petite brunette in their office was high level entertainment for Aubrey. Bending over so that she is close to Chloe’s ear, she reduces her volume to a low whisper. “Imagine the blubbering mess you could make her if you told her who you really were. ‘I want you to carry my royal babies, Beca Mitchell. This is my decree as the Regent Princess.’” 

“Bree!” Chloe hisses as she lifts her head high enough off her desk to throw a piercing glare to the blonde beside her. Her eyes quickly dart around, trying to determine if anyone in the vicinity had heard what Aubrey had said. Everyone around her is more or less looking normal and busy with their own work. No one indicated they had just become informed of royal presence in their midst.

“Relax. Your secret is safe.” 

Chloe frowns. “Don’t joke about those things.” 

“Sorry sorry,” Aubrey steps back with her arms raised in surrender. “So what did our favorite Special Projects Strategist do to get you to work so hard on this for her anyway?” she probes in an attempt to divert Chloe’s attention away from the momentary paranoia. 

Chloe sighs as she recalls the run-in she had with her long-time crush in the kitchen a few months prior. 

_“Hey, Chloe?”_

_The gentle tap on Chloe’s shoulder turns her around. Her brain does a momentary lapse when she finds herself face-to-face with none other than Beca Mitchell - complete with mystifying dark blue eyes, flowing chestnut hair, and perfectly dainty pink lips. The only thing Chloe is capable of doing is opening her mouth, but nothing comes out._

_“It is Chloe, right?” Beca shifts her weight, her eyes briefly narrowing._

_“Y-Yes, hi.” Chloe stutters out._

_“Oh, good.” the brunette’s shoulders visually loosen, “I was worried I had called you by the wrong name for a second there.” Her wide smile reveals a set of perfectly even and white teeth. They’re very nice; they look healthy with strong enamel, and Chloe isn’t particularly sure why she’s suddenly fixated on the structure of teeth at this moment, so she drags her eyes upward, back to her favorite feature of the brunette - her eyes. Chloe does not realize until a few beats later how much of a mistake that was. Not until she is contemplating how Beca’s eyes can be so dark, yet so inviting and drawing when she starts feeling the familiar dizziness that hits and signals to her that she’s lost under the spell of Beca’s eyes. Then Chloe is realizing that Beca’s lips are moving, but she has no idea what the other woman is saying, so she has to mentally shake herself out of her stupor._

_A rushing buzz sounds through Chloe’s ears like her brain just remembered she had a pair of them, and her body was finally sending much needed blood there. As Chloe slowly comes attuned to all her senses, she reminds herself that she is a normal functioning human being that can look and listen at the same time._

_“ - so I was hoping you could help me, because Ashley mentioned they’re kind of your thing. It’s embarrassing really having to admit that I can’t keep one tiny plant alive, but I have tried everything. I even do the whole singing to it thing, which I wish that was all it needed. Could you imagine? A plant that could survive off just music. That I can handle.”_

_“You sing?”_

_“Ah, yeah. Just a little.” Beca scratches at the back of her neck and the faintest dash of pink blushes her cheeks. “I don’t have the best voice in the world, but music helps the working day go by easier, you know?”_

_Chloe nods. She does know. Music is something Chloe is quite passionate about actually. It’s probably the one thing she misses about life with her parents - the endless stream of music teachers in various disciplines and unlimited access to theater and music shows of her choosing. If the entertainment industry had not held too much risk of exposure, Chloe would have liked to pursue a false identity being a singer._

_“I mean, I don’t have to tell you twice. You and Aubrey do the whole acapella thing with the company, right?”_

_“Oh, yes! We do.”_

_“I’ve seen you guys perform at some company events and stuff.”_

_“You have?” Chloe’s baby blue eyes widen. She figured that if Beca was out in the crowd or anywhere near her vicinity, she would have been made very much aware. Ever since Chloe first laid eyes on Beca Mitchell, she had developed a knack for easily finding the pretty brunette. Aubrey called it her ‘B Mitch Itch’. Chloe did not necessarily approve of the name, because she did not believe the tingles she felt should be described as an itch. The word itch itself just seemed so very wrong. But in any way you described it, Chloe was somehow, almost always, tuned in to the other woman’s presence._

_“Yeah, I did. I think you’re amazing.”_

_“What?”_

_“I-It’s amazing. That you do that. Acapella I mean.” Beca clears her throat and is back to scratching the back of her neck._

_“Oh. Thank you.” The shy smile that spreads on Chloe’s lips is accompanied with a warming in the pit of her stomach._

_“So uh, the plant is on my desk. If you want to come with me to take a look at it? Only if you’re free of course. No pressure or anything.”_

_“I’m free!” Chloe hopes her eagerness did not burst through too much with those two words._

_“Oh, cool cool. I guess, this way then?”_

_“Lead the way.” Chloe smiles.  
_

Aubrey stares at Chloe with narrowed, disbelieving eyes. “So you’re telling me the midget’s ineptitude at keeping a plant alive warranted insane late-night hours to develop a hybrid plant that synthesizes sound waves for nutrition?” 

“Heh,” Chloe shrinks in her chair. “Yes?” 

“Maybe it’s a good thing you aren’t in control of military fleets and just overall governing a technology superpower nation,” Aubrey says with a shake of her head. “God help us all."


	2. Welcome to the world, Digitalis Jaggeri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little nerdy with this. Also, if you didn't notice, this is going to be a little collection now? Maybe? IDK. The plan is to expand on this world with very short Bechloe ficlets if you guys enjoy these two in this space.
> 
> Chloe has progressed past 5-word sentences, you guys!
> 
> edit: verb tenses be damned. I tried to fix minor things to stay consistent .

Chloe always felt at peace under the brilliant hue of the lab’s electro bioluminescent-sourced lighting panels. Unlike the rest of Barden City, where synthetic elements were frequently the chosen supply of light, a biotic approach had been taken within these four walls of the Life Division lab. Chloe was glad for it, because although not necessarily homesick, the electricity-pulsed organisms working hard to illuminate her workspace reminded her of home. 

Far off from the nearest city, on the grounds of the Royal Residence, where the luxury of systematic organic structures could be afforded (or more just given), light was always natural - originating from the Sun, the Moon, the stars, or the microorganisms currently contained behind glass above Chloe’s head. 

Chloe had been raised without the mechanical and robotic technologies which composed much, if not all, of Barden City. The significant absence of earthly components while living within the metropolis was something Chloe was still working to get used to. To this day, things were still surprising her and reminding how much of a stark contrast between the densely-populated, skyscraper-filled city and the expansive, terrestrial grounds of High Barden -where the general population and the nobles each lived respectively- existed. Like the classes lived in two completely separate worlds. 

Neither environment was better in Chloe’s eyes, but she did think it was funny how the sovereigns and nobles of a nation which supplied technology for a majority of the world held a near-obsessive desire for nature and natural surroundings. While their citizens were scrambling for the latest and greatest hi-tech releases, the nobles of High Barden were making a show about getting their hands on the rarest of plant species. Chloe could just imagine the drool frothing from the mouths of the nobles if a single one of them knew the Regent Princess was currently seated before a plant of her own discovery. 

“Hi, little buddy,” Chloe murmured as she very gently brushed the pad of her pointer finger along the miniature green stalk poking through the soil. She made sure to keep her volume to a low hush, because a quick check of the collective sound meter indicated the little _Digitalis Jaggeri_ (DJ for short) was about 96% audio fed for the day - Beca must have already dropped by. 

A small smile formed on the redhead’s lips as she pictured the petite brunette sitting in the lab, taking a break from her hectic work day, to sing to the little seedling. When Chloe’s thoughts escaped her to think about how much effort Beca was putting into caring for the plant in general, her smile only grew wider.

_”What’s this?” Chloe motioned to the device that looked a mix between a timer and a decibel meter. Compared to everything in the lab-despite its small size- the piece of technology appeared rather blocky and hefty. Chloe was used to equipment in the lab, or really any piece of technology in the building, to be more polished._

_“Uh,” Beca rubbed at the back of her neck (she seemed to do that a lot - Chloe’s noticed). “It’s something I made. Not the best creation probably. I kind of just threw it together.” Her mouth quirked to the side and her shoulders raised half-heartedly. “After the past few seedlings were getting overfed, I thought-you know- maybe it would be good to have something to estimate the volume of audio waves that have been registered in the vicinity. Like a tracker. To get a better idea of how much audio waves DJ has been exposed to?” The more she spoke, the more Beca seemed to cave within herself, yet the more Chloe felt her chest swell._

_“You made this?” The question was soaked with reverence._

_Beca nodded, hesitantly at first._

_“Oh my gosh, Beca. This is-this is amazing!” Chloe cradled the device in her hands. Even if actual technology and the inner-workings of computers were far from her comprehension, she inspected the device in awe. Her eyes were soaking in every bit of Beca’s creation, turning it in her hands, as though simply _looking_ would translate to absolute understanding. “When did you have time to do this?” Chloe did not have the faintest clue what Beca-as a Special Projects Strategist- really did for the company. She just knew Beca had the highest possible clearance, and her team was busy around the clock. Their work was so secretive they fell out of scope of Aubrey’s management._

_“Just here and there,” Beca said with another casual shrug._

_“Well, your device will definitely help us better control the amount of audio exposure for our little sprout.”_

_Beca seemed to beam at that._

A few more test seedlings later and Chloe was proven to be right. Using Beca’s collective sound meter, the two of them had been able to finally identify the proper measure of sound their little DJ required on a daily basis. Beca had tweaked the meter to begin displaying percentage alongside volume, keeping them from accidentally oversaturating (undersaturation was never a problem) and killing this particular iteration of Chloe’s creation.

The _hiss_ of the titanium doors sliding open behind her drew Chloe to look over her shoulder. 

“Oh! Hey,” Beca seemed to pause after taking an initial step into the lab and spotting Chloe. The mist of sanitization fumes lingering from the lab’s entrance chamber puffed behind the brunette, giving her an almost other-wordly effect. Not like Chloe already viewed her as such. But with the hazy backdrop, the younger woman looked even more so, causing Chloe’s heart to do a little flutter. 

“I thought you had already left for the day.” Beca stated as she, almost tentatively, continued toward Chloe. 

“Mm,” Chloe hummed and shook her head, “no. Long day today.” The redhead shifted alongside the table to make space for Beca. “Why did you think I left?” she allowed her curiosity to surface.

“I-uh-stopped by your desk earlier.” Chloe thought she saw a tint of pink on Beca’s cheeks before the brunette slightly lowered her head. “Jessica mentioned she hadn’t seen you, so I just figured.” Beca pressed her lips together and shrugged. 

Wrangling in the butterflies which suddenly woke up at the mention of Beca supposedly looking for her, Chloe cleared her throat and shifted her weight. “Nope.” She enunciated with a pop to her lips. “I’ve just been in here checking on our little guy.” 

“So you’ve decided it’s a little dude?” Beca came to stand next to Chloe. She folded her arms on the lab table as she leant down. Chloe tried not to bristle when she felt Beca's elbow brush against her own. 

Chloe shrugged with the tiniest extension of her inhale. She smiled lightly once the comforting musk of amber floated itself into her system. “It can be whatever it wants to be, but since Mick Jagger was the inspiration behind this little bud’s name, I figured we could lean a little more in that direction? Though again, totes leaving it up in the air for the little bud to decide on its own.” Chloe splayed her hands in resignation.

Beca giggled. “Right. Yeah. I think that’s fair.” Her tone lowered as she leaned down to closely inspect the sprout. She spared a glance at the collective sound meter (now reading 97%) and then settled, just hovering-much like Chloe-before the little _Digitalis Jaggeri_.

Within their bubble of comfortable silence, the two women admired the plant they had been nurturing together. 

Chloe is not sure how much time passed between them sharing their relaxed moment, but she is pulled out from her reverie when Beca shifts beside her.

“Hey-um,” the brunette whispered. Chloe figured Beca’s soft tone was to make sure they did not further hike up the meter. 

Chloe turned to give Beca her complete attention-even though the room is already immensely silent around them, and she can hear Beca fine without needing to do so. She tried to not let the gasp she emitted at finding the brunette’s face so strikingly close sound too loud, but again, the room is pretty void of noise, so at the catch of her slip, Chloe is helpless to how her heart does the thing where it kicks up against her chest and causes tingles to spread down to her fingertips. The bite down on her bottom lip is a lame attempt to rein herself in. 

“I was wondering.” Beca continued, without a single indication of whether or not she noticed Chloe’s little reaction; her voice is still at a low volume. 

“Hm?” Chloe's eyes had landed on Beca’s lips. She does her best not to think too much about why she just saw Beca gulp. 

“Do you-uh-have dinner plans this Friday?” 

Chloe’s eyes darted up to Beca's mystifying blue eyes. Immediately, the butterflies in her stomach make her aware of the fact that they are more than just awake, and her heart pounded in her chest. "I don't," she responded with a gentle shake of her head.

“Would you like to get dinner with me?” 

Chloe gulped to moisten her dry throat. In a hushed tone, she replied softly. “Yes, I’d love to.”


End file.
